Sankaku
by Chibi-Hotaru
Summary: This is a Daisuke/Arashi/Sorata love triangle. I'm planning it to be more of a Sorashi fic though. Unless you want it Daisuke/Arashi. Just tell me.
1. Confusion

AN: As you know this is kind of a love triangle but it's a Sorata and Arashi fic…I think.  Well tell me in a review what you want it to be!

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999

     I twirl the ring hanging on a chain around my neck nervously.  I haven't seen him since I was 15 does he still have feelings for me…because I'm not sure if I have mine for him.  Or do I?  Will they return when I see him?  I stand beside Hinito waiting for his arrival.  

"He's here." Hinito says calmly.

     I hold my breath.  Daisuke Saiki walks in.  My face does not move and neither does my body.  He takes a quick glance at me and looks away.  Hinito can feel the tension and tells us our mission.

"Find Kamui." She tells us.

"What about the rest of the Seven Seals?" I ask.

     She smiles softly and closes her eyes.

"They will find you…" then she whispers in my head, "HE will find you."

     Who is HE?  I wonder for a split second before she sends me and Daisuke on our mission.

*~*~*

     We wait on a rooftop for a while.  We haven't spoken a word or even looked at each other since the time we left.  He turns to me which startles me slightly.  I look at him and study his face.  He's changed.  His face is longer and his eyes have become deeper…wiser maybe?

"You still have it." He says.

"Yes." Is all I can manage to spit out.

"A ring is meant to be on your finger." He says bluntly.

     I flinch.

"Only if the beholder wishes it to be." I say coldly back. 

*~*~*

     Daisuke fought with Kamui and is badly injured.  I take him to his bed and bandage his wounds.  I take off his shirt to wrap a bandage around his shoulder.  My face grows hot when I do this.  I try not look at his face but, he keeps on staring at me.  He takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine.  I gasp.  His other hand strokes my cheek gently.  I'm frozen in a state of confusion.  

    Before I can even register what he's doing he gently presses his lips to mine.  I can't help but give in and kiss back.  He holds me in his arms for a while.  Does this feel right?

*~*~*

     Sorata Arisugawa.  He's so weird.  Why did he say "I'm the one."?  What does he mean?  He's so open with his emotions…Everytime I'm around him I get this forgien feeling that I can't describe.  But there is something I admire about him.  He can read people very easily.  

     Sorata had just "treated" Kamui and I to dinner and walked me home.  I insisted that I could walk myself but he didn't take the hint.  We stood at my doorway.

"Thank you for the meal tonight."

"Don't mention it.  Anything for a pretty lady." He said with a wink.

"I open the door to rush inside but, he takes the back of my arm and turns me to face him.

"I really think you're beautiful ya know." Sorata says in a soft serious tone.

     I turn away quickly and rush inside.  Daisuke was watching from the living room…

AN: Daisuke is jealous! Hehehe…ok sorry I'm hyper…must have been that pint of Ben and Jerry's…::sweatdrop::


	2. Cold Hands

**Sankaku******

AN: So far The votes are…

Sorata/Arashi-7

Daisuke/Arashi-2

Thanks for the reviews and keep on voting! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own X/1999 ::tear::

**~Chapter2~**

Arashi POV-

"Where were you?" Daisuke asked although I knew he already knew the answer. 

"I was with Kamui and one of the other seven seals.  I found out some information."

"Who is the 'other' seven seal?" he demanded

"Sorata Arisugawa from Mt. Kouya." I said indifferently.

     We just stood there facing each other uncomfortably.  He didn't look like he was going to move so I just walked around him and into my room.  I plopped myself down on my bed and closed my eyes.  Why do I care about these useless feelings anyway? 

Three weeks later (Normal POV)

     The seals have been living in the Imonoyama mansion for two weeks and Sorata was starting to grow on Arashi…Even though she won't admit it. 

     Everyone was assigned a chore at the mansion and Arashi happened to be "stuck" with Sorata cleaning the dishes every night.  The whole time Arashi would never look at him and would just stick her hand out to receive the next dish and try to ignore him as much as possible.

"Nee-chan, what does your necklace stand for?" Sorata asked innocently.

     Arashi stopped wiping the dish in her hand and set it down.  She stared at the ground for a second, startled at Sorata's sudden question.  Sorata just figured out that he had asked a touchy question, but it was too late to take it back.

"Arashi I…" 

"Sorata…That is none of your business!" she said glaring at him and stormed off.

     Sorata stood there stunned.  He could tell she was truly mad at him this time, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Man, I screwed up this time." He mumbled to himself and went after her.

*~*~*

     Arashi sat in her room in deep thought.  

'Maybe I was overreacting… Now he's going to try to talk to me more.' She thought pressing her fingers against the temple of her head.

     Right on queue there was a knock on her door.  

"Arashi can I come in?"

     She sighed.  Why can't he just let her be?

"…Sorata I want to be alone right now…"

"…Arashi…maybe that's what's hurting you.  Maybe you need someone…"

"Sorata…"

     Arashi opened the door and Sorata gave a thankful smile and stepped in.

"Arashi whatever it is that's hurting you is going to eat you up if you don't talk about it." 

'Why doesn't he just give up?  Why is he so persistent?' Arashi thought.

     She could feel his brown eyes pierce into her thoughts.  It was strange because Sorata was the only one that made her feel that way.  Like he knew exactly what she was thinking.  How could someone that acts so silly have such a rare gift?  Was his silliness just a mask?

     As she thought this Sorata chuckled to himself and sat down beside her.  She blushed slightly and turned away.

"Everyone has a facade.  It's normal not to show all of your feelings, but sometimes when you trust a person it feels better to show them, then keep them locked in."

     He took her pale hand and held it.

"You're so cold…" he whispered squeezing her hand gently.

'…Your hands are so warm…' she thought to herself.

"Arashi I know you don't trust me yet, but I can wait." 

     For the first time she looked at him in the face.  She studied his features for a moment.  He was honest…honest, loyal, and trusting.  She was beginning to envy him.

     She gave a small nod to him and got up and went towards the door.

"Sorata…"

"Yeah babe?"

"…Thank you."

"Anytime." 

     He left the room and she was alone once again.  She held her hands together and they were still warm from his touch.  Then she thought of Daisuke and the confusion came back.  Arashi felt her hands go cold again.

AN: Sorry the chapter was short~_~;;;.  Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Wish

**Sankaku******

**AN**:  Sorry it took so long!  I was really busy and had a lot of school work and stuff…but enough with my excuses!  On with the chapter! ^_^

**~Chapter 3~**

***Wish***

**Arashi**** POV-**

It's funny that the feelings I try to push away the most, are the ones that come up when you least expect it.  And they come up full force.  It seems ridiculous to be thinking about such trivial feelings in a time like this when someone like Kamui literally has the world on his shoulders.

I kept on thinking about that night a week ago when Sorata held my hands.  That night I had felt something...Could it be trust?    

**Normal POV-**

It was a warm, peaceful spring day with the sakura trees in full bloom.  Arashi watched children playing and trying to catch the falling petals.  She was envious of them.  They were so carefree and innocent.  It was a fact that in a crazy world they kept most of it sane.  Arashi couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.  She sensed someone's presence behind her and turned around.

"Daisuke." She greeted curtly.

Daisuke nodded and sat beside her.

"What brings you here today?" he said trying to make conversation.

"I just had some free time." She answered.

Arashi knew that Daisuke was there for a reason.

"Arashi, I'm going to just get to the point." Daisuke said sharply.

"About what?" 

Arashi knew what he was going to talk about and was afraid of this happening.  She didn't feel like talking about IT, knew that they had to, to settle their semi-cold war.

"Arashi you and I know what happened in the past and we have to solve it now."

Arashi sighed and dug her hands in her lap and sighed inwardly.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" she began.  Daisike moved closer to her.

"Yes, I do."

"What happened was that you left for 3 years, didn't even send one small letter and didn't keep in contact.  I tried to find you, but I never did…Until… that meeting with Hinito a couple months ago.  Even then you acted as if you never knew me…"

    Daisuke turned away ashamed and not wanting to meet her gaze.  He could feel her deep brown eyes pierce into his back.

"Arashi…I…I'm sorry.  The training was so vigorous and no one had time to communicate with anyone." Daisuke said with hopeful eyes.

'Yes, I would just be a distraction.' She thought solemnly.

    There was a moment of silence between them.  There were no longer the sounds of children playing, just the soft breeze brushing against the trees.  Arashi stood up and faced him.

"Daisuke what is your wish?" she whispered.

    Daisuke was taken off guard by the sudden question.  What was his wish? 

He never actually gave it a second thought.

"I…I…" Daisuke stuttered.

    Arashi placed her slender finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't have to tell me…Just think about it." She said softly.

 "…I will."

~*~*~*~

    Sorata was never a serious man, but he knew when he was supposed to be.  In such a depressing and stressful time he was the comic relief, with the help of Yuzuriha.  He didn't mind getting yelled at for bugging everyone because he knew that it's what kept everyone from completely losing it and in the back of their minds everyone knew it as well.

It was a rainy dreary day and no one felt like going outside.  He walked into the living room and saw Arashi staring out the window in deep thought.  He chuckled softly causing her to turn around.

"Arashi you think too much." He teased.

    She glared at him and faced the window again.  Sorata took that as an invitation to sit with her, even though it wasn't.  But to Sorata's surprise she didn't tell him to go away.

"Do you me to get you anything to drink?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"No thank you." She replies.

"Ok."

    The raindrops hit the window in hypnotic yet relaxing beats.  Arashi shivered slightly and Sorata got a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks."

    Sorata gave her a boyish smiled and she felt her cheeks go warm.  The pair sat silently watching the rain.  Arashi couldn't help, but feel safe around Sorata.

*~*~*~*

The rain had stopped the next day leaving the skies clear with not a single cloud in the sky.  Arashi walked through the busy streets of Tokyo.  Something was going to happen today.  She could feel it churning at the pit of her stomach.  She circled her thumb around the palm of her left hand unconsciously.

'Someone's following me.' She stated to herself.

Arashi focused her energy and her green, pyramid shaped kekkai luminated around the area.

"You can come out now." She spoke into the openness.

    A tall, slender figure crept out from behind a row of parked cars.  Hinito had warned her about this Dragon of Earth.  Nataku was his name.  S/He was supposedly not human, but in fact looked more human then the other Dragons of Earth.  Its eyes held a look of confusion, like a lost child.  Arashi couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

    Without another thought it spun its ribbon like scarves in its hands and directed them at her with full force.  Arashi made a swift leap in the air to dodge it and drew her sword from her hand.  She dashed towards Nataku with her sword in front of her.  Nataku manipulated his scarves in her direction again.  The scarf barely missed her leaving a gash in her upper arm.  She winced a little, but continued on with her attack.  Arashi thrusted her sword forward cutting Nataku in the side and kneed it in the stomach causing it to stumble.

Nataku recovered quickly and sent an uncountable amount of scarves charging at Arashi from all directions.

'I'm trapped…There's no way to go.' Arashi thought bracing herself.

In a blink of an eye Arashi felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up into the sky.  She looked up to see none other than Sorata smiling at her.

"Did you think you could have a battle without me?" he said playfully.

Arashi growled and elbowed him in the chest.  Sorata translated her actions as a "thank you".

Sorata landed gracefully on his feet and Arashi squirmed out of Sorata's protective grasp.  Sorata was about to make a sly comment, but remembered the Dragon of Earth that needed to be disposed of.

"So who is this guy…or girl?" he asked puzzled.

"It is neither.  It is the one Hinito called Nataku who was created by scientist." Arashi said.

"Hmm…I see."

Nataku started to charge for them again.  Sorata put his hands together to summon a lightning bolt and struck Nataku.  It fell to the ground lifelessly.  Sorata turned to Arashi and smiled triumphantly.

"Well that should care of it." He chuckled.

Arashi gave a light smile back and they turned away from Nataku's body.  Nataku seemed dead, but something didn't quite seem right.  She around to Nataku's body and it wasn't there.  She gasp and saw a scarf coming from above them, aiming at Sorata.

"Sorata look out!" she cried.

Arashi shoved him out of the way.  The impact of the scarf sent her flying backward on to the solid concrete. 

"Arashi!" Sorata yelled coming over to her side.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she could feel herself slowly slipping out of consciousness.  Sorata shook her trying to keep her awake.

"Arashi!  Try to stay awake!" 

    Sorata was had never been so scared in his life.  He held her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Sorata…" she called out weakly.

Everything became blurred and soon she was enveloped in darkness.

AN:  What will happen to Arashi?  Find out in the next chapter!  


	4. Relief

Sankaku  
  
Chapter4- Relief  
  
Where am I? What happened? Is Nataku defeated? Where's Sorata?  
  
Everything's dark. I want to wake up. I want to know what happened. I remember him holding my hand so tight, as if the ground was about to swallow me up. I remember his expression the most. I remember thinking how foriegn that look of panic had shown on his face. I want to see if he's alrite. I don't if it's because I would feel guilty if he was hurt because of me, or if I cared for him.  
  
I open my eyes cautiously. The room is a blinding white and I see the brood shouldered frame of Sorata through my blurry vision. I rub my eyes to see him more clearly.  
  
"Arashi...Arashi I'm here." he chants.  
  
Relief washes over his face and he gives me the best smile he could muster up. I could tell he hasn't slept for days because of his baggy, dark circles under his eyes. I can't help, but smile a little.  
  
"You look awful." I whisper.  
  
He chuckles. It looks like he's getting back to his old self again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to be here when you woke up."  
  
"You should get some rest." I say.  
  
"Later...I want to stay with you just a little longer." he says in a softer tone.  
  
I don't want to ask him about what happened to Nataku at the moment. I will just ask the others later. Right now I just want to enjoy his presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day I was taken back to the Imonoyama mansion. The cut on my left side from Nataku's lethal ribbon had lessed, but it still hurt to walk. Sorata had been following me like a shadow ever since yesterday. I finnally insisted that he should get some sleep. He reluctantly argeed to my request.   
  
I took this as the perfect opertunity to look for Karen. She had been the one to come after I went unconscious. I walked down the stairs to where Karen was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up at me with a warm smile.  
  
"Arashi! How are you feeling?" she patted the seat next to her indicating for me to sit down.  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
"You know, I've never seen Sorata so distraught in the little time I've known him." she says impling something.  
  
I ignored her impication.  
  
"Actually...That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
Karen took a sip of her coffee and unconsciously traced her finger around the rim.  
  
"After your kekkai dissinagrated, Sorata had quickly put up his. I sensed it and came as fast as I could. When I got there, Sorata look like he was going to tear that poor Nataku's head off."  
  
"Poor Nataku?" I interupted.  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you notice? It looked like a lost little child out there; and after Sorata was about to finish it off, it kept on saying 'Daddy, daddy I'm sorry.'"  
  
"Yes I did notice, but it was kind of hard to keep that in my mind considering that it was trying to kill me."   
  
Did I just make a joke? If Sorata was here, he would never let me hear the end of it. Karen chuckled and I blushed.  
  
"That's very true. Anyway, Sorata told me to take you somewhere safe and he powered up so much I thought he was going to burst. He finished Nataku off in one blast and half of Tokyo was practicly dust. Good thing the kekkai had been up to repair it."  
  
"Sorata..."  
  
"He really cares for you, you know."  
  
"Yes...but I wish he didn't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke had called soon after asking if I was alright. He was at the Diet Building protecting Hinito as his duty called for. I conversation was short and I have soon to hear his answer about his wish...In the mean time I struggle to answer my own question to him. What is my wish?  
  
AN: Sorry that was such a short chapter ~_~;;; I'll try to get the next up asap! 


	5. In Between

AN: I'm officially a single woman! . Inside joke.

Disclaimer: Don't own X/1999...

Sankaku

Chapter 5

In Between

It had been several months since Sorata saved Arashi. Winter was approaching and their hasn't been an attack from the Dragons of Earth since that day, so the Seals decided to make the most of this calm.

Arashi sat in the Imonoyama mansion's library studying for school. After all, all because they had to try to save earth doesn't mean that they didn't have to do homework.

"You know, you always look like your mad." the jovial voice of Sorata came from behind her.

"I was just thinking…because unlike you, I study."

Sorata chuckled lightly. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"True."

Arashi gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to her homework. The library became ungodly silent and the only sound was Arashi's pencil working against the paper. She tried to ignore it, but she could feel his eyes on her.

'Why is he staring at me?'

Trying her hardest not to look at him, she started trying to do her work again. But since he came in the room, she hadn't finished one problem, or read one word.

"Sorata would you stop doing that." she snapped.

"I can't help it! Your so beautiful!"

'He's so unoriginal…' she rolled her eyes.

"Sorata I mean it…" she threatened.

"Ok, ok." he said putting his hands up.

5 minutes of peacefulness went by, but of course was soon interrupted by Sorata. He started lightly tapping his knee's against Arashi's. Her face turned bright red and the lead of her pencil snapped.

"S-Sorata…Stop it!"

She pinched his arm hard and he wailed in pain. Sorata animatedly fell backward off his chair. Arashi huffed out off the library.

"Arashi, your love for me hurts!" he called after her.

He lay in the same position for a long while reminiscing the scene.

Daisuke was in a bind. His childhood destiny of protecting Hinito at all costs was being slightly overshadowed by his feelings, old or new he couldn't tell yet, for Arashi.

Daisuke left the Diet Building reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Hinito without any answers. She seemed tense when they talked. He squinted at the sunlight that poured into his eyes.

"I shouldn't think about this so much. Fate has something in store for me. I just have to let it happen." he said to himself and continued back home.

The sun was setting when he got to the alley way that was a shortcut. But in the alley way in was dark…pitch dark. Daisuke stopped, as sensed something wrong.

"Who's there?" he called into the empty space.

"I am here to grant your wish."

AN: This is kind of an inter-chapter. Hopefully I'll be updating more when school's out, but I just felt like I needed to get at least _something _done. Lol. Bear with me! Thanx!


End file.
